


G-Whiz The Giraffe

by rosesinheavylight



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Conflict, Gen, ISN'T THAT RIGHT G-WHIZ?, One Shot, this isn't a fancharacter go watch the video in the notes at the beginning of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesinheavylight/pseuds/rosesinheavylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When another robot giraffe appears in the Walter Manor, GG doesn't know how to cope with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G-Whiz The Giraffe

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this was based on [that video](http://starfruts.tumblr.com/post/143864925378/officialsteampoweredgiraffe-rabbit-the-robot) from the band's Instagram.  
> ...How many gosh darn robot giraffes are in this band? :0
> 
> Edit: G-Whiz's character took a _totally_ different turn than I expected, but I'm still leaving this up, haha.

It sounded like a sick joke to GG the Giraffe, because her automaton siblings always played those on her.

She believed that she had heard them all, and upon the mention of another robot she let out a pained laugh. GG bent her neck upwards to look into Spine's titanium faceplate, and guffawed, "Tha's a good one, Th'Spine! Another robot giraffe? Yeah right!"

His expression didn't concur with the joke, and a mechanism in the giraffe twitched and slowed as shock seared in her. The confused silence he gave was scary, because whenever the dry robot played a rare trick on her, he would cave in before it went a satisfying distance, but this was going too far -- even for the juvenile robot's sense of humor.

GG snapped, her accordion neck flailing as she yelped, "WHY AREN'T YOU LAUGHING!?"

Straightening his back and emitting a buzzing noise, The Spine frowned and answered, "Because I'm not joking with you, GG."

The little giraffe gasped, stumbling away from the towering robot, and fell back on her rear, the body that wasn't much bigger than her neck settling as she whimpered, "B-b-but..."

"SPINE, MAKE THEM STOP!" Rabbit screamed from another room, "G-Whiz's doin' th-the neck thing again!" The Spine turned in slight annoyance at his sister's yells, furrowing his brow at what he could see from where he was standing.  
Looking back down at GG, he guestured to the doorway and explained, "I don't believe that sounds like any joke, GG."

GG opened her mouth to demur hotly, but before she could Rabbit came bumbling in. She was holding a tiny tin can with a springlike neck that was bouncing up and down vivaciously, and a giraffe head on the top of it that didn't show any sort of emotion. With lowered brows, she shoved the toy into The Spine's hands and spat, "You d-d-deal with them. I can't stand it!"

"Oh, come now." Spine pouted, "Why do I always have to deal with the robotic giraffes around here?"  
GG suddenly put on a heinous hiss to her voice as she snarled, "Who is **that?"**

Rabbit stared down with big eyes at GG, but then shrugged, "It's G-Whiz." Her jaw then fell open as she gasped, "That's right! You haven't met them yet..."

The bigger robotic giraffe began ranting, "Of course I haven't met them! I'm the robotic giraffe that's supposed to annoy you guys! What does it even do? That thing's just a trinket, while I'm the entire knick-knack shop! They can't even sing! I-"

"GG!" Rabbit interrupted in a scolding voice, and the giraffe swallowed her words, shaking from their inner wiring growing overheated and steam escaping from her neck vertibrates. G-Whiz had stopped waggling its neck and went dormant.

The Spine gave a confused look at them and Rabbit's red lips frowned a bit as she sighed, "Well, l-looks like you went ahead and hurt their feelings, GG."

"Wha-" GG began, but The Spine asked, "Can G-Whiz even hear, Rabbit?"

"Of course they can." Rabbit rolled her eyes at him, "Tha's a dumb question, Th'Spine." She wagged a red-gloved finger at GG as she said, "Well, now you've d-d-dug yourself into a hole that's hard to get-get outta, missy."

Agitated at the scolding, the robotic giraffe huffed, "What are y'talking about? I didn't do anything!"

Rabbit rose one eyebrow, her lips puckering to one side in thought, and suddenly she turned and started whispering to The Spine, a hand cupping around his ears as he still reluctantly held G-Whiz. His eyes kept shifting in worry over to his sister as she spoke to him, but finally he rose his dark eyebrows, and tipped his fedora at her in affirmation.

GG was about to yap at the two robots again, but before she could they stopped plotting and looked down at GG in a still silence. Rabbit's eyes sizzled with blues and greens and she gave a closed-lip smile. GG knew the look meant she was about to be a part of something stupid, but she didn't have time to run before the red-haired robot leapt at her.

 

"You aren't leavin' until the two of you make up!" Rabbit demanded, holding GG up like she did during performances with one hand supporting her underneath and another by her head. "Are you kidding!? No way am I doin' that!" GG demurred, "I'm not talking to that tin can you call a robot!"

The Spine huffed, "This is why I suggested we just didn't tell her about G-Whiz, Rabbit." The automaton struggled, balancing the squirming giraffe in her arms and retorted, "She woulda found out s-s-s-sooner or later." She grinned, _"Better now than l-l-later!"_

An ill anger settled in GG as she took in the sight of G-Whiz, growing still and relieving Rabbit of struggling to keep from dropping her. She leaned in a little and spat childishly at them, "I'm **not** sorry."

"GG, that's not the point of this intervention. Infact, that's the dead opposite of what you should be saying right now!" The Spine muttered, but when he finished G-Whiz began to hotly bounce its neck around again. GG observed for a moment, and Rabbit closed her eyes as she repressed her urge to whine about the neck thing again.

"St...stop it..." GG stuttered at the smaller counterpart, and The Spine held them farther away from himself as they continued to jiggle their head around. GG began to grind pieces of herself together in fury as she repeated, "St-stop! That's... _really_ annoying!"

G-Whiz shook so hard that they began to bounce from where they stood, and GG was leaning backwards so she touched Rabbit's shoulder, averting her entire body away from them. "Why did Peter make them?" she asked Rabbit.

"Couldn't tell ya." The automaton shrugged, "It's annoyin', but he thought it was hilarious. Actually, I think you two will be good friends one d-d-day."

"Ew, what makes you even think that?" GG turned her head to look at Rabbit, almost knocking her muzzle into her tophat.

Rabbit glanced over at her and muttered, "You two both ann-n-n-noy the crap outta everyone..."

"Rabbit, can I put G-Whiz down now?" The Spine asked, "The neck thing disturbs me." GG lowered her eyelids, because she had to admit seeing The Spine thorougly annoyed amused her. She watched the toy continue to nod its head, and in the clacking and squeak of the spring's metal, the robotic giraffe began to suppose the two of them could coexist.

...Well, maybe if they didn't do the neck thing. Only Peter would ever enjoy that.


End file.
